


Le sacre d'une reine

by EldarMelda



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldarMelda/pseuds/EldarMelda
Summary: Sous les feux des projecteurs, et d'un homme assigné à la décoration de la salle du couronnement, Padmé assiste à un des jours les plus importants de sa vie !





	Le sacre d'une reine

**Author's Note:**

> One-Shot écrit pour le Fanzine de Star Wars Universe, Les Chroniques de la Force, Numéro 1, sous le pseudonyme de Joysstar

Le fleuriste regarda son œuvre, ravi du résultat obtenu. Il venait de déposer la touche finale à ce qui constituerait une pièce essentielle à la cérémonie du couronnement. Soucieux du détail, il caressa le tapis de fleurs, vérifiant qu’aucune n’était plus élevée que les autres. A chaque sacre, il se disait qu’un droïde spécialisé dans l’art floral pourrait effectuer cette noble tâche, cependant, la main humaine était beaucoup plus sensible à certaines imperfections à son sens. 

Constatant qu’aucun pétale ne dépassait l’autre, en taille ou en largeur, il soupira d’aise, fier de sa sculpture en trois dimensions. Il souriait de toutes ses dents blanches, et impeccablement alignées. C’était un dôme d’un genre un peu particulier, à la fois la représentation d’une demi-sphère ainsi qu’une étoile à six branches. Il se souvenait avec amour des précédentes versions pour les sacres des anciens rois et reines, notamment celle d’un cône possédant d’immenses ramifications s’étalant sur des dizaines de mètres, ou encore une combinaison plus fantaisiste comme un cube positionné sur un soleil. 

Cependant, ce qui était plus particulièrement apprécié, était la couleur unique de la fleur choisie pour ces décorations. Elle présentait un savant dégradé de bleu, d’indigo, de violet et de l’azur le plus pur. La forme de la plante choisie évoquait une clochette, doux rappel des carillons entendus quand le nouveau souverain ou la nouvelle souveraine marchait à la sortie de la salle des cérémonies. Le nom de cette splendide rose ? Une Leia. Fleur typique de Naboo, affectionnée de tous et de toutes. Composante royale. 

L’homme, un sourire étincelant ornant son visage, ordonna à ce qu’on préserve cette architecture dans un coin frais, de préférence un réfrigérateur, afin de conserver un maximum la fraicheur de ces plantes fragiles. 

Ce fut donc avec beaucoup de circonspection qu’il fit sortir sa sculpture florale de son réservoir afin de l’acheminer vers la cour, des larmes de fierté et d’amour inondaient ses joues, à l’instar d’un parent fixant son enfant quitter le domaine familial. 

On installa l’œuvre à l’endroit prévu au-dessus du trône du souverain quelques heures avant le début de la célébration. Même s’il bouillait lui-même d’impatience, comme tous les sujets de Naboo assistant à l’événement, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser aller dans un élan d’excitation incontrôlée. Aussi, ses mains tremblaient légèrement, seuls témoins de sa fébrilité intense. 

Une fois ce dôme onirique monté et dressé, il lâcha un léger soupir de soulagement et d’orgueil, beaucoup enviaient son travail, or, il se voyait comme un perfectionniste chevronné et soucieux du moindre détail. Beaucoup s’étaient pointés dans son atelier alors qu’il était peu disposé à recevoir des invités, et encore moins des rivaux. 

Debout devant le fauteuil prestigieux, il n’avait pas vu le temps passer, dévisageant la présentation dans son ensemble, ainsi, il fut pris par surprise quand les cloches entamèrent leur long morceau empreint de solennité et de joie mêlées. 

Le cœur frémissant dans sa poitrine, l’homme se hissa vers le banc qui lui était échu pour l’ensemble de la fête, rejoignant les personnes déjà présentes en masse, qui le félicitèrent pour son splendide travail, s’empressant de prendre ses coordonnées pour de futures commandes. Flatté, le fleuriste s’empressa de leur transmettre ses informations professionnelles. 

Cela dit, les conversations tournèrent court lorsqu’un long bâton composé de bois, d’or et de plumes fut frappé au sol cinq fois, de coups secs et impérieux. En quelques secondes seulement, le calme fut obtenu, un silence presque religieux s’empara de la salle immense. Même si la rumeur des conversations menaça de jaillir à nouveau lorsqu’on constata la tenue de la nouvelle reine élue. 

Padmé, quant à elle, n’en menait pas large, son souffle était court, malgré sa grande préparation mentale face à l’organisation de l’événement, personne pourtant ne verrait ce détail sur les écrans, son visage était intégralement caché par un voile pour des questions de sécurité. Si cela venait à se savoir, on la calomnierait pour sa jeunesse, son manque d’expérience, de la folie de nommer une adolescente à peine sortie des jupes de sa mère à un poste aussi prestigieux. 

Naturellement, elle devrait faire fi des remarques négatives à son encontre, des sobriquets malheureux, des critiques acerbes et jalouses de ses concurrents, moins chanceux qu’elle. Cependant, cela n’empêcherait pas son cœur de saigner à chaque message plus hargneux que l’autre, de marquer sa compassion à l’encontre de gens ne se rendant pas compte de leur propre mesquinerie. Elle devrait secouer amèrement la tête, signifiant ainsi sa désapprobation, comme le lui avait conseillé un de ses précédents mentors, si elle désirait conserver la tête haute. 

De ses instructeurs, elle se remémorait des paroles sages et de bon sens, des félicitations et des louanges à son égard, parfois un sourcil étonné quand elle effectuait un mauvais pas, mais rien de bien sentencieux. Ce qui ne serait pas vraiment le cas de ses adversaires, qui ne manqueraient pas une seule occasion de la rabaisser publiquement. Elle voulait croire en le meilleur de tout un chacun, c’était pourquoi elle écouterait les opinions des autres avec la plus grande ouverture d’esprit. Mais si la situation venait à déraper fortement, que serait-elle obligée de faire ? 

Elle se gifla mentalement, c’était une fête qui devait se dérouler dans la bonne humeur, dans l’allégresse, profiter de la liesse générale et des marques de respect, pas dans l’inquiétude. Elle décida de montrer bonne figure et d’avancer pas à pas dans la grande salle. Peu importaient ce que ses pensées les plus nerveuses lui intimaient ! 

Mettant un pied devant l’autre, comptant presque son nombre de pas au fur et à mesure, elle avait l’impression que ce long couloir, tapissé d’un lourd tissu en velours rouge et de fleurs multicolores, en symbiose avec la sculpture suspendue au-dessus du siège qui lui serait réservé, était interminable. Finalement, sa crispation avait raison de ses plus vaines tentatives pour recouvrer un semblant de maîtrise d’elle-même. Inhalant encore le parfum entêtant des plantes étalées à ses pieds, elle se concentra à nouveau. 

Par elle ne savait quel miracle, elle parvint à atteindre le pied de l’estrade sans le moindre encombre, contrairement à toutes ses prédictions les plus folles et les moins sensées. Les maîtres prédicateurs engagés pour ce jour glorieux lui sourirent avec indulgence, et par réflexe, elle le leur rendit élégamment. Ils en avaient vu d’autres, des cas bien pires que le sien. Aucun n’était encore tombé en syncope devant cette gigantesque assemblée, l’honneur était sauf. Les apparences aussi. 

Quelqu’un lui tendit la main, afin qu’elle se hisse en douceur sur les marches surélevées, car elle comptait parmi les plus jeunes des reines, possédant une petite taille qui ne la mettait pas assez en avant. On commenterait ce geste plus tard comme un « service obligatoire envers un nouveau chef d'état. » En omettant ses jambes trop courtes. 

Elle se tourna vers chacun des chefs de cérémonie, inclina sa tête, recevant à chacun de ses mouvements un nouvel attribut. Outre son visage déjà coloré de blanc, elle reçut des brassards, un collier soulignant ses devoirs de monarque, on apposa un sceptre et un globe dans ses paumes ouvertes. 

Mais le dernier symbole serait celui qui terminerait ce portrait royal, le plus vieux des prêtres dévoila un coffret vieux de plusieurs centaines d’années, paré de multiples motifs, comme des paysages ou des représentations de villes. La serrure était dans un métal doré, irisé quand on jouait avec les rayons de lumière. Le cœur de Padmé manqua un battement. Elle savait instinctivement ce qui reposait à l’intérieur. 

Et pour cause, tout le monde retint son souffle en diapason avec la jeune femme, à cet instant fatidique qui déciderait de sort de sa destinée, et de celle de Naboo. Aussi, le prédicateur ouvrit avec la plus grande révérence la cassette en bois massif, révélant de ce fait une couronne somptueuse, signe de prospérité et de sagesse pour son porteur ou sa porteuse. 

D’un air sérieux, doublé de noblesse, le vieux prêtre demanda :

—Jurez-vous fidélité à la planète Naboo ?   
—Je le jure.   
—Jurez-vous honneur à son peuple ?   
—Je le jure.   
—Jurez-vous de protéger ses plus grandes valeurs ?   
—Je le jure.   
—Jurez-vous de conserver sa culture ?   
—Je le jure.   
—Jurez-vous de la servir avec le plus grand respect ?   
—Je le jure.

Considérant la jeune fille agenouillée devant lui, l’homme observa une minute de silence, pendant lequel personne n’osa émettre le moindre mot, dans l’attente du verdict du prédicateur. Tout le monde était littéralement suspendu à ses lèvres, dans l’expectative. Or, il parut qu’il fut tout à fait satisfait par les déclarations de la jeune princesse.   
—Dans ce cas, peuple de Naboo, es-tu heureux de ces réponses ? 

Une clameur faisant vibrer le sol, le plafond, la voute mêmes de la gigantesque infrastructure, amplifiant les émotions de la jeune Padmé, s’éleva haut dans le ciel, faisant presque envoler les oiseaux vers les nuages. 

—Oui !

Le prêtre risqua un sourire jovial, et appréciateur. Ses yeux fixèrent intensément la femme tremblotante, sur son coussin pourpre et se tint debout devant elle. 

—Si tel est donc votre désir, voici l’heure que nous attendions tous et toutes. Permettez-moi de vous présenter la reine Amidala de Naboo !

Sentant le poids immense du diadème sur son crâne, Padmé lâcha le soupir de soulagement qu’elle ne pensait pas contenir, ses émotions s’apaisèrent pour laisser place à une calme sérénité. L’image d’une femme maîtresse d’elle-même et son pouvoir. Une dame qui serait vue comme un modèle pour les générations à venir. Une femme faisait preuve d’autorité et d’amour en même temps. Une guerrière et un être à l’écoute de la souffrance d’autrui. 

Se levant malgré ses genoux frissonnants, la reine Amidala se tourna vers son peuple, dans une attitude olympienne. 

Et les applaudissements surgirent de toutes parts.

**Author's Note:**

> Un petit commentaire pour égayer ma journée ? ^^


End file.
